Prometido
by MichBelen
Summary: Kagome esta apunto de casarse con Inuyasha, pero una carta se lo impedirá. ¿Que dirá la carta? ¿Cambiara el destino de Kagome e Inuyasha? Descubranlo en las nuevas aventuras de Inuyasha y Ranma 1/2 PAUSADO PARA DEDICARME A MI NUEVA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

¿Prometido?- Dijo Kagome

¿Cómo que prometido?- Dijo Inuyasha bastante molesto

Así es Inuyasha, Kagome tiene un prometido.- Dijo el abuelo de Kagome.

¿Pero cómo?- Dijo Kagome.

Veras, encontré una carta de tu padre, diciendo que estas comprometida con Ranma Saotome.

Pero es una locura.- Dijo Kagome

Es verdad anciano, como puede ser que este comprometida.- Dijo Inuyasha

Según la carta que el padre de Kagome dejo, dice que Kagome está comprometida con él por un trato que el hizo con su padre.- Dijo el abuelo de Kagome.

Lo matare y así Kagome no se casara con el.- Dijo Inuyasha

No Inuyasha, iré a buscarlo y romperé ese compromiso.

Está bien Kagome, pero yo te acompañare.

Gracias Inuyasha; abuelo ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Según esto dice que vive en Nerima, en el Dojo Tendo.

Mañana partiremos a Nerima, Inuyasha.- Dijo Kagome

**Kagome e Inuyasha, arreglaron todo para partir mañana mismo a Nerima en busca del prometido de Kagome. Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano para tomar un bus que los llevaría justo a Nerima.**

Inuyasha, ya casi llegamos.- Dijo Kagome

Muy bien, espero que puedas romper ese compromiso lo más rápido posible.

Eso espero.- Dijo un poco triste.

**El bus se detuvo en la estación de Nerima, Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron y salieron de la estación para tomar un taxi, a Inuyasha no le agrado la idea pero tuvo que aceptar porque si no lograban deshacer ese compromiso no podría casarse con su amada Kagome. El taxi los dejo afuera del Dojo, Kagome llamo y una chica salió a abrirles.**

Hola soy Kasumi, ¿Qué necesitan?- Dijo muy amablemente

Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi y estoy buscando a el Sr. Genma Saotome. ¿Se encuentra?

Si, pasen.

**Al entrar, la chica le dijo que esperaran, la chica fue en busca de Genma quien estaba jugando con el padre de ella.**

Tío Genma, alguien lo busca.

¿Quién es?

Dijo llamarse Kagome Higurashi.

¿Kagome Higurashi dijiste?- Dijo Genma

Sí tío

¿No te dijo la razón de porque venía?

No solo pregunto si estabas

Hazla pasar, quiero conversar con ella.

Muy bien tío.- Dijo Kasumi quien se dirigió a la entrada.- Dijo que quería conversar contigo, síganme.

**Ambos siguieron a la chica por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una sala, allí se encontraba Genma y Soun jugando, Nabiki estaba contando su dinero, Akane y Ranma estaban discutiendo como siempre.**

Tío Genma, aquí está la chica que lo busca.

Gracias Kasumi.- Dijo Genma.

¿Usted es Genma Saotome?

Sí, soy yo, ¿a qué vienes?

Vengo a romper mi compromiso.- Al decir esto todo el mundo la quedo mirando

¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre?- Dijo Genma

Soy Kagome Higurashi y usted con mi padre llegaron a un acuerdo.

¿Eso es cierto Saotome?- Pregunto Soun.

No me acuerdo muy bien.- Dijo Genma

Si llegaron a un acuerdo y aquí está la prueba.- Dijo un chico de cabello plateado con orejas de perro mostrando una carta.

A ver.- Dijo Genma.- Es verdad, ¿tu padre era Ryu Higurashi?

Así es.- Dijo Kagome

Dime Saotome, ¿ella es otra prometida de Ranma?

Si, ella es otra prometida de Ranma.- Dijo Genma.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero cómo pudiste papá.- Dijo Ranma

En ese tiempo aún no te comprometía con Akane.- Dijo Genma

Papá, ¿Por qué me comprometiste con esta chica?- Señalando a Kagome.

Porque su familia tiene un templo.

Viejo interesado.- Dijo Inuyasha

¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Genma

No le importa, viejo baboso

Inuyasha.- Dijo Kagome enojada.- Eres muy irrespetuoso.

Que quieres que haga, este es un viejo sinvergüenza que solo hizo un compromiso por quedarse con tu templo.- Mirando con desprecio a Genma

Oye no me mires así.- Dijo Genma

¿Cómo quieres que él no te mire de esa forma papá?- Dijo Ranma

Oye Kagome, hay algo muy extraño en este lugar.- Dijo Inuyasha.

¿Estás seguro?- Dijo Kagome

Sí, hay un aroma extraño en el aire.- Dijo Inuyasha moviendo su nariz. – El chico de la trenza tiene dos aromas, uno a chico y otro a chica, en cambio el padre de este tiene olor a panda.

¿Qué eres?, ¿Y porque tienes orejas de perro?- Dijo Ranma.

No te interesa.- Dijo enojado Inuyasha.

¿Kagome, cierto?-Dijo Genma

Así es.- Dijo Kagome

¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso?

Porque si no me deshago del compromiso no me podré casar.

¿Casar?- Dijeron todos a excepción de Inuyasha.

¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Akane

18 años.- Respondió Kagome

Pero si tienes nuestra misma edad.- Dijo Ranma.

Eres muy joven para casarte.- Dijo Soun.

Y eso que les importa, ella vino a deshacer el compromiso y no se va a ir hasta que lo logre.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…Quien dijo que debías decidir por mi.- Dijo muy enojada

No es para que me grites, además hubiera preferido quedarme en Tokio.

Así… Si quieres vuelve al templo, no creo que puedas llegar.

Maldita, ya verás me iré ahora mismo.

No creo que puedas.

Adiós Kagome, me voy

Inuyasha, abajo.- Diciendo esto, Kagome activo el rosario.

**Mientras ellos dos peleaban, los demás miraban la discusión y comenzaron a compararlos con dos personas muy parecidas.**

Se parecen mucho a estos dos.- Dijo Nabiki apuntando a Ranma y Akane.

Oye Nabiki, no me vengas a comparar con ellos.- Dijo Akane

Pero si se parecen mucho a ti y Ranma, hermanita.

**Después de que Kagome e Inuyasha terminaron de pelear, Inuyasha se tuvo que disculpar, aunque él no fue quien comenzó a pelear según él. Sabía que si no lo hacía, Kagome se enojaría con él y no se casarían, así que la subió a su espalda y salto al techo.**

Kagome, yo… lo lamento.

Yo igual Inuyasha, no fue mi intención.

No lo lamentes, yo fui quien comenzó todo. Así que déjame compensarte.- Acercándose más a Kagome, a centímetros de su boca.

Inuyasha.- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes que Inuyasha la besara.

**Mientras ellos estaban en el tejado, dos chicas aparecieron buscando a Ranma, ellas eran Shampoo y Ukyo. Detrás de Shampoo venia un chico de largo cabello y anteojos.**

Ranma, te traje una sopa especial.- Dijo Shampoo

Ranma, yo te traje un pan japonés.- Dijo Ukyo.

El comerá mi sopa.

No, comerá mi pan japonés.

Ranma, decide vas a comer mi sopa o su pan japonés.

Eh chicas, no tengo hambre.- Dijo Ranma.- Pero se lo pueden dar al chico que esta allá arriba.- Señalando a Inuyasha.

¿Pero quiénes son?- Dijo Ukyo

Verás, ella es otra prometida de Ranma pero el chico no nos quiso decir nada.- Dijo Genma.

¿Cómo que otra prometida?- Dijeron Ukyo y Shampoo al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Así es chicas, ella es otro compromiso que mi padre hizo.- Dijo Ranma.

"Otra prometida, la eliminare para que Ranma se quede conmigo"- Pensó Ukyo.

"Ya veremos, Ranma será solo mío, debo eliminarla a ella primero y luego eliminare a Ukyo". Pensó Shampoo.

Veo que vino a reclamar a Ranma.- Dijo Ukyo.

Si, vino a reclamar mi Ranma.- Dijo Shampoo

¿Qué? No están equivocadas.- Pero las chicas no lo escucharon y se dirigieron a eliminar a Kagome.

Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha tomándola y sacándola justo a tiempo de recibir un golpe de parte de ambas chicas.

¿Quiénes son?- Dijo Kagome.

Yo soy Ukyo y ella es Shampoo, prometidas de Ranma.

Ya veo. ¿Pero porque atacan a Kagome?- Dijo Inuyasha pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Te eliminare.- Dijo Ukyo.

Kagome cuidado.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, bájame de aquí.

Muy bien.- Subiéndola a su espalda.- Ya estamos a bajo

No sé porque me atacan, pero si es por lo que estoy pensando, es lo más tonto que visto. Así que si no quieren quedar inmóviles, dejen de hacerlo.

Kagome, ¿No me digas que ocuparas el rosario?

Si la situación lo amerita, entonces tendré que ocuparlo.

Tus amenazas se quedaran ahí en amenazas.- Dijo Ukyo.

Vamos Ukyo.-Dijo Shampoo, lanzándose ambas a atacar a Kagome

Se los advertí.- Sacando una de sus pulseras que realmente era un rosario.- Inuyasha acércame.

¿Estás segura?

Completamente, cariño.

Muy bien, como tú quieras.- Se acercó lo suficiente como para que Kagome hiciera su trabajo.

Rosario, que tu poder guardas, dale a la sacerdotisa Kagome el poder para atraparlas.- Dicho esto el pequeño rosario aumento su tamaño y atrapó a ambas chicas.

(N/A: esa oración se me ocurrió en realidad no sé si les haya gustado o si se entendió la idea, háganmelo saber)

¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Akane.

Es un rosario, tiene el poder de atrapar a las personas.- Dijo Kagome.- Y no solo eso si yo le doy una orden, esas chicas caerán al suelo, con solo decir una palabra.

Kagome, por favor, no uses la misma palabra que la mía.- Dijo Inuyasha.

No te preocupes cariño, no diré esa palabra.

¿Cariño? No me digas que te vas a casar con este chico.- Dijo Akane señalando a Inuyasha.

Así es, Inuyasha es con quien me voy a casar.

Kagome, hablando de eso, ese viejo sinvergüenza no te ha dicho si se rompe el compromiso o no.

Es verdad, voy a hablar con él, Inuyasha acompáñame.

**Ambos fueron en busca de Genma, pero lo único que encontraron fue una chica de cabello rojo peleando con un panda gigante, cuando de repente llego Kasumi con una tetera con agua caliente y se las arrojo a ellos que se transformaron en personas de nuevo.**

Así que Inuyasha tenía razón, había algo extraño aquí.

Señorita Kagome.- Dijo Genma

Vengo para saber de qué forma puedo romper este compromiso.- Dijo seria

La única forma que he encontrado es que deshagas la maldición de todos.

Muy bien, primero quiero que me explique qué tipo de maldición es.

Mira Kagome, yo, Ranma y varias personas tenemos una maldición, que nos ocurrió hace dos años cuando caímos a las aguas malditas de Jusenkyo, cuando el agua fría nos toca nos convertimos en otra persona o en un animal como se dieron cuenta.

Ya veo, creo que lo puedo solucionar, debemos viajaren dos días a Tokio todos, los que están con la maldición y los que los quieran acompañar.


End file.
